


Fixed

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Out of Character, Self-Harm, легкие психические расстройства (или нет), ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей мало знает о своем прошлом. В возрасте десяти лет она сбежала от маньяка, державшего ее взаперти, и этот непередаваемый опыт мешает ей жить до сих пор. Но она справляется - до тех пор, пока на собрании группы психологической поддержки не появляется человек, который заявляет, что знает ее, и видел до того, как лицо Рей появилось во всех газетах в связи с ее побегом.





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Считайте это очень нереалистичной зарисовкой по настроению.

Рей тяжело дышит. По лбу медленно скатываются капли пота, а девушка сглатывает и закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать. Ее рука движется осторожно, но с силой. Она привыкла ставить отметки, и если больше не на чем, то приходится ставить их на себе. В конце концов они заживут, и все что останется — ряд белых насечек. Главное прятать их получше, иначе не избежать нотаций и сочувственных взглядов. Они считают, что она разрушает себя. Рей же наоборот кажется, что она создает что-то новое, в своем роде, прекрасное.

На встречу она приходит в грубом мешковатом свитере и все полтора часа усиленно натягивает рукава на кулаки. Вокруг нее вырастают истории, отмечаются успехи и поражения. Ей бы тоже хотелось включиться в этот цикл.

Но не сейчас.

— Эй, — Финн трогает ее за плечо и тут же убирает руку. — Ты как?

Вместо ответа Рей кивает на дверь:

— Он там.

— Быть не может, ему запретили посещать эту группу.

— Но они не могут запретить ему просто стоять снаружи, — она пожимает плечами. В этой группе у всех есть травмирующий опыт, но такие как Кайло Рен сами могут травмировать кого угодно. И Рен выбрал ее.

— Обратись в полицию, — предлагает Финн. — Я могу сходить с тобой.

— Нет, я… Не нужно, — нужно просто подождать и он сам отстанет от нее. Когда она перестанет выдавть необходимую реакцию, или ему просто наскучит, или…

Стулья скрипят по полу ножками. Дежурные собирают пустые стаканчики. Рей набрасывает ремень сумки через плечо и ждет у выхода, собираясь выйти с несколькими людьми одновременно. С ними можно дойти до остановки, а там и люди в автобусе… Если бы Рей жила на конечной и ей приходилось выходить в одиночестве, она бы не выдержала, но пока вокруг есть кто-то, она терпит.  
Финн ее понимает. Он дома только спит и моется, а если может, то занимается этим на работе. Там где есть люди.

Правда в отличие от Финна Рей свой дом любит. Он ее убежище. Если бы она могла, она бы вообще его не покидала.

На остановке они разъезжаются, и когда Рей садится в автобус, в него же перед самым закрытием дверей заскакивает темная высокая фигура, котоую она замечает краем глаза и съеживается на сиденье. План созревает в голове быстро: на своей остановке выждать до последнего и ускользнуть в закрывающиеся двери.  
У нее получается, и Кайло Рена, буравящего ее пристальным взглядом, уносит автобус, а она торопится домой. У подъезда долго ищет ключи, а когда заходит, наконец, и поднимается наверх, отмечает, что хлопок закрывающейся двери припоздал. Словно кто-то зашел следом.

Она не пользуется лифтами и торопится, перешагивая через ступени и нервно стискивая в руке связку ключей. Тяжёлые шаги сзади тоже спешат, и Рей кидается бегом. У двери она трясущейся рукой вставляет ключ в скважину, второй набирая на телефоне 911.

— Я пришел поговорить!

Они всегда так говорят. Это просто разговор, не переживай — а потом просто уводят тебя туда, где никто не увидит…

Рей дергает дверь на себя, а Рен, подлетев к ней, с силой толкает дверь обратно. Мобильник Рей летит на пол, и Кайло подбирает его.

— Вы позвонили в службу экстренной помощи, — раздается в трубке.

— Извините, случайно набрали, — говорит Рен в трубку. — Ложная тревога, — он нажимает на сброс, и Рей холодеет, вжимаясь в дверь. Больше всего ей хочется закрыть глаза и скорчиться, обняв себя за колени, — так ведь?

Она не отвечает.

— Я пришел поговорить, — повторяет Рен. Пожалуйста. Я уйду. Но мне необходимо это сказать.

Рей стоит закрыв глаза и не шевелится.

— Я видел тебя, — четко говорит Рен, — пятнадцать лет назад. Я запомнил тебя.

Рей не открывает глаз, слышит его дыхание, а потом он сует ей в руки ее телефон, и Рей автоматически забирает его. Слышит удаляющиеся шаги на лестнице и не верит в это. Что Рен действительно ушел.

Она прячется в свой квартире, запирает дверь на все замки, укутывает себя пледом и сжимается на краешке дивана, и только после этого разрешает себе подумать о том, что он сказал.

Наверняка он солгал. Он не мог видеть ее пятнадцать лет назад.

Через какое-то время к ней ломятся полицейские, которым перекинули звонок с ее мобильного, и Рей говорит им, что ее преследует парень из группы поддержки. Ну, то есть он больше не в ее группе, но от этого стало только хуже, потому что теперь он везде, кроме ее группы. Рей говорит, что все в порядке, и она просто хочет остаться одна. Она не пускает их в квартиру, и они уходят. А она вновь возвращается в гнездо на диване, чувствуя себя спокойнее в окружении вещей.

Он не мог видеть ее пятнадцать лет назад.

***

История Рей была восемь лет назад на всех заголовках. Двенадцатилетняя девочка, возникшая из ниоткуда, которую держали в подвале. Откуда она, где ее украли и где держали? Рей помнила только побег — случай, подвернувшийся, когда Он не запер дверь, и она сбежала. Выбежала и бежала сначала через лес, потом через поле, потом по дороге, которая вывела ее к большому шоссе, где ее и подобрали.  
Приют, психологи, накопительство и воровство, тяга к самоповреждениям… Рей работала копирайтером и верстальщиком, стараясь выбираться из дома только в знакомые места. Общалась с людьми только в группе и по интернету. Ее все устраивало.

Спустя три недели после инцидента с Кайло Реном ей пришел имейл с неизвестного адреса.

«Меня две недели держали в кутузке, а еще неделю пришлось узнавать адрес твоей почты, — гласило письмо. — Я не вру. Я помню тебя, я видел тебя. Я знаю, откуда у тебя шрам на лопатке. Давай встретимся».

Прочтя письмо, Рей удалила его и занесла адрес в черный список. Но мысли о нем не давали ей покоя. Зачем Рен говорил такие вещи? Что за изощренное издевательство? Или он ее с кем-то перепутал?

_Или он действительно видел её пятнадцать лет назад?_

Проснувшись ночью в поту, с криком, Рей на ощупь находит ноутбук, пишет письмо Рену и убирает его адрес из «чёрного списка». А потом надолго замирает без движения, зарывшись в набросанные на кровать вещи, чувствуя себя так, словно еще до конца не выпуталась из пелены темных видений, где чужие огромные ладони закрывали ей глаза, а голос, очень добрый, говорил:

— Еще несколько шагов, Рей. Мы уже дома.

Они встречаются в кафе, в котором никогда не бывает пусто. В рукаве Рей прячет баллончик, опасаясь случайно нажать на кнопку и перетравить и себя, и окружающих. Рен опаздывает, и Рей очень хочется, чтобы он не пришел. Но он приходит. Садится напротив, огромный, в черной потертой кожаной куртке, с взъерошенными волосами и мрачным взглядом исподлобья.

— Говори, — роняет Рей.

— Поздороваться не хочешь? — спрашивает Рен. — Или извиниться за то, что по твоей милости я загремел в камеру?

— Извини, — говорит Рей нервно и нетерпеливо. — Теперь ты скажешь, где меня видел?

Рен кивает. К ним подходит официантка, забирает пустую чашку Рей. Рен заказывает себе кофе. Когда официантка уходит, он наклоняется вперед через стол, и Рей инстинктивно вжимается спиной в спинку видавшего виды диванчика.

— Это было пятнадцать лет назад, — говорит Рен, не обращая внимания на ее реакцию. — Меня на лето отправили к дяде в Орегон. Там я увидел тебя.

— На улице? — спрашивает Рей.

— Нет, — отвечает Рен. — Не на улице. Я никому об этом не говорил. Даже когда увидел твои фотографии в газете… Вернее, я попытался сказать матери. Но… Мы с ней тогда плохо друг друга понимали… Как и сейчас. В общем, она мне не поверила, да я и сам себе не верил. Никто бы не поверил, — Рен запнулся. — Я… Я тогда попробовал наркотики, и к дяде меня отправили не просто так.

— Где ты меня видел? — перебивает его Рей.

— У него дома, — отвечает Рен. — Точнее это был не совсем дом. У него было несколько акров, часть из которых была занята лесом, но там были какие-то постройки. Он запрещал мне туда ходить, говорил, что они старые и разваливаются, что там иногда ночуют бродяги. Я особо не рвался. Но однажды заметил, как он собирает какие-то бинты и медикаменты в спешке. Я думал, он пойдет к машине, но он ломанулся по старой дороге к лесу. И я пошел за ним.

Слова Рена эхом отдавались у Рей в голове. Она видела описываемые им места как наяву:

— Там было здание… Похоже на старый бункер. Он зашел туда и я заглянул за ним.

Рей снова чувствует запах сырого бетона и стылую сырость, идущую от стен. Ее пульс ускоряется. Мерзкие мокрицы на полу. Многоножки на стенах, забирающиеся в ее сложенную на стуле одежду.

— Ты была там. Совсем рядом с входом. Ты плакала, у тебя вся спина была в крови. Он увел тебя вглубь. Потом я спрашивал и…

— Хватит! — Рей вскрикивает слишком громко: на них оборачиваются прочие посетители кафе. Рен замолкает. А она падает лицом вниз и утыкается лбом в предплечье. Ее вторая рука разжимается, и баллончик с дребезжанием падает на пол.

— У вас все в порядке? — спрашивает у них какой-то доброхот.

— Да, все отлично, — неприязненно откликается Рен. Он наклоняется вниз и лезет под стол. Подбирает баллончик, убирает его в карман и спрашивает, вылезая наверх:

— Я могу продолжить?

— Да, — глухо отвечает Рей. Подбородок ей колют крупинки сахара.

— Потом я спрашивал, и дядя ответил, что ты сбежала из дома и поранилась. Что он потом отвел тебя в полицию. Я не проверял. А потом, когда увидел фото… Прошло много времени и я уже не доверял своей памяти.

Рей шумно дышит. Постепенно ее дыхание выравнивается. Официантка приносит кофе. Рен благодарит ее.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказал? — спрашивает девушка.

— Ты должна это знать, — отвечает Рен. Рей трясет головой: нет, она не хочет знать, она хочет забыть.

— Что-нибудь еще? — глухо спрашивает она.

— Если… — Рен медлит. — Если захочешь когда-нибудь увидеть это место — обращайся.

Рей молчит. Рен ставит ее баллончик на стол рядом с деньгами и уходит, не притронувшись к кофе.

***

Рей опять просыпается в ночи со слезами на лице и чувством полной безысходности. Она уже месяц не может спать нормально, и психотерапевт прописал ей снотворное. Но в те дни, когда она забывает его принять, она неизменно просыпается в ночи от страха, вся в слезах. Будь проклят Кайло Рен и его желание выговориться. Почему-то сама Рей выговориться не может: ни психотерапевту, ни в группе она и словом не обмолвилась, о чем рассказал ей Рен.

Она звонит Рену спустя несколько недель: Рей долго готовится к этому разговору, нервничает, перебирает свои многочисленные вещи. У нее занимает много времени, чтобы решиться на это. Чтобы понять, нужно ли ей это, или все станет еще хуже. Чтобы понять, был ли смысл в том, что её украли из семьи.

Первый звонок срывается, и Рей, решив, что это знак, думает бросить эту затею. Но воспоминания о прошлом приходят к ней в кошмарах, и она снова заставляет себя набрать номер.

— Алло, — звучит на том конце сонный голос Рен. — Алло, я слушаю.

— Это Рей, — горло мгновенно пересыхает.

Она спрашивает у Рена, где теперь его дядя, и Рен заверяет ее, что он мертв.

«Мертв, — думает Рей. — И больше никого и никогда не похитит. Мертв».

Она даже не может понять, радует ли ее это. Мир полон опасностей, и теперь их стало меньше всего на одну.

Кажется, Кайло удивлен тем, что Рей к нему обратилась. Но он готов помочь.  
И они начинают планировать поездку, и это тоже занимает время. Это так странно: планировать что-то, выходящее за пределы ежедневного маршрута. Это так страшно.

Они несколько раз встречются в том же кафе: Рену проще так, чем вести километровую переписку.

Когда Рен говорит, что они поедут на машине, Рей чуть на месте не подскакивает и спрашивает напряженным голосом:

— Мы можем поехать на общественном транспорте?

— Да, — удивленно отвечает Рен. — Но нам все равно придется брать машину, чтобы добраться до места, не проще ли сразу отправиться в путь на ней?

— Но мы можем поехать на автобусе? — спрашивает Рей с ноткой истерики в голосе.

— Мы, блядь, можем поехать отдельно друг от друга и встретиться на месте, если хочешь! — неожиданно взрывается Рен. Рей сжимается, буравя взглядом столешницу.

Они молчат минуту или две, и Рен наконец говорит:

— Извини.

— Мы можем поехать на машине, — говорит Рей негромко, не отрывая взгляда от столешницы. — Но ты отключишь автоматическую блокировку дверей. И я поеду сзади.

— Идет, — отвечает Рен.

Перед поездкой Рей волнуется, и чтобы успокоиться полосует почти всю левую руку от запястья до плеча. Это успокаивает. Тягучая боль, мерно сбегающие по коже алые капли, симметрия насечек. Рей почти любит это, ведь боль помогает ей оставаться в сознании, не упасть в обморок от страха и волнения.

Рен заезжает за ней с утра пораньше и, подумав, Рей даже отпирает ему дверь квартиры.

— Знаешь, — говорит Кайло после паузы, — я, пожалуй, снаружи постою.

— Как хочешь, — отвечает Рей, и ныряет обратно, пригнувшись, чтобы не задеть затылком тяжелую гардину, перегораживающую коридор. Да и сам коридор — узкая щель между шкафов и нагромождений коробок и тюков. От всего этого пахнет пылью, но Рей не жалуется. Она протаскивает свою сумку, стараясь не задеть и не обрушить ничего, отключает воду и газ и запирает за собой дверь квартиры.

***

За окном пролетают однообразные пейзажи: заправки, лиственные леса, поля, одноэтажные щитовые домишки. В машине тихо, лишь бормочет радио.

Разговор не клеится.

Рей сидит на заднем сиденье, обняв себя руками, и пытается сосредоточиться на дороге, но ее глаза все время возвращаются к Рену — девушка неосознанно пытается поймать его взгляд в отражении зеркала заднего вида. И это получается у нее гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы.

— Не смотри на меня, — огрызается наконец Рей, когда они с Реном в очередной раз встречаются взглядом.

— Я не смотрю, — откликается Рен.

— Смотришь. Лучше гляди на дорогу

— Ты не пробовала принимать что-нибудь, чтобы не быть такой напряженной?

— Обычно мне это не нужно. Я не бываю в незнакомых и малолюдных местах, — отвечает Рей. — Так что извини, но у меня сейчас стресс.

Вечером они останавливаются в одном придорожном мотеле, дешевом и безликом. Берут один номер на двоих — так еще дешевле, а ни Рей, ни Рен высокими заработками похвастать не могут.

Рей чувствует себя неспокойно: она почти привыкла к машине и к тому, что их с Реном разделяют сиденья, но здесь в комнате, куда никто не заглянет…

— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред, — замечает Рен. — А если бы хотел… Я же, блин, и стал бы главным подозреваемым, случись с тобой что.

— Спасибо, успокоил, — Рей нервно улыбается.

Она включает телевизор, присаживается на кровать и ногой подтягивает к себе сумку. Ей хочется, чтобы это был хостел. Уютный хостел с общей спальней, где много людей.

Рен свою сумку швыряет небрежно, долго звенит ключами и мелочью в карманах и, наконец, подходит к двери.

— Я в магазин, — говорит он. — Тебе что-нибудь взять?

В ответ Рей качает головой.

Рен возвращается через полчаса. Рей к тому времени осваивается и лежит, уткнувшись в телефон под бормотание телека. Отвлекает ее только характерный щелчок и шипение.

— Ты пьешь? — девушка резко садится на кровати. — Тебе же завтра за руль.

— Четыре банки — это детская доза, — отмахивается Рен, переключая каналы на стареньком телевизоре. — Комариная. До завтра я успею проспаться.

Рей сердито сопит, но ничего не говорит. Пишет письмо Финну, отправляет его, указав название мотеля и номер шоссе. Если они разобьются завтра из-за Рена, полиция хотя бы будет знать, где их искать.

Рен садится на кровати, не отвлекаясь от вечернего шоу, где карикатурные люди наигранно рассказывают о своих бытовых драмах, и стягивает лонгслив. Рей видит белые застарелые полосы шрамов на обоих предплечьях.

Решившись, она тоже снимает свой грубый свитер и остается в майке, являя свои порезы — старые и едва поджившие. Рен молча рассматривает ее руки, а потом пожимает плечами и валится на кровать.

Непонятно почему, но Рей чувствует себя немного спокойнее, будто они только что разделили какую-то важную тайну. Телевизор бормочет успокаивающе.

Вечер можно назвать мирным. Рей почти чувствует себя спокойно, и почти уверена, что сможет заснуть. Она почти доверяет Рену (но баллончик по-прежнему при ней).  
Ничего не предвещает внезапного отключения света. Телевизор вырубается, и наступает тишина.

— Ну, отлично, — слышится в темноте голос Рена. Он встает с кровати и выглядывает наружу.

— Все окна темные, и фонари не горят, — сообщает он, и возвращается на свое место.

Через некоторое время номера обходит администратор и раздает всем фонарики. Неполадки на линии, говорит он, света не будет несколько часов.

Рен невнятно ругается.

— Хорошо, что вода есть, — замечает Рей.

— Чего?

— Насос мог быть электрическим, и тогда бы воды не было.

— Надо воспользоваться нашей удачливостью, — бурчит Рен и уходит в ванную.

Рей остается одна в темноте. Она еще раз проверяет баллончик и, подумав, лезет в сумку, нащупывая там маленькую упаковку лезвий и прячет ее в бюстгальтер. Чтобы были под рукой.

В двери ванной щелкает замок.

— Ты спишь? — спрашивает Рен. Фонарик освещает его ноги.

— Нет, — Рей вздыхает. — Ты… поговорить хочешь?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Рен. — Наверное, — он выключает фонарик. — Ничего, что я?..

— Нет, — отвечает Рей. Она слышит шаги Рена, соседняя кровать скрипит под его весом.

— Загадки в темноте, — вполголоса замечает Рей и улыбается.

— Что?

— Ничего.

Некоторое время они молчат в темноте. Рей спрашивает первой:

— Ты был близок с дядей?

— Нет. Не знаю, — Рен вздыхает. — Он был не таким человеком, каким казался на первый взгляд. Иногда мне думалось, что он неплохой. Иногда я его ненавидел.

— А теперь? — спрашивает Рей.

— Я… не знаю, — повторяет Кайло, и в его голосе звучит неуверенность. — Но я понимаю, что он сделал, — добавляет Рен.

Рей кивает, потом понимает, что Кайло ее не видит, но сказать ей нечего. Как бы она чувствовала себя на его месте? Узнать что твой дядя маньяк и не быть уверенным, не приглючилось ли тебе это — как это?

— А ты, э-э, — начинает Рен, — Ты пыталась найти семью?

— Я не знала, где искать, — отвечает Рей. — И меня тоже никто не искал.

— Отношения? — спрашивает Кайло.

— Нет. Мне достаточно интернета. Там у меня полно знакомых, друзей.

— Ни парня? Ни девушки?

— Нет! — это звучит резко.

— Извини, — говорит Рен после паузы.

— Не обязательно иметь парня или девушку. Достаточно иметь фантазию, — Рей молчит немного и добавляет:

— Или, иногда, знакомого из интернета, который разделяет твои интересы.

— Это… странно, — замечает Кайло. Рей чувствует поднимающуюся злость и уже готова огрызнуться, когда он добавляет:

— Но мне нравится. Если бы я не любил людей чуть меньше, меня бы такое тоже устроило. Но я даже в интернете с трудом нахожу друзей.

За окном проезжает машина, на мгновение осветив комнату фарами.

— И каково это? — спрашивает Рен. — Вы просто списываетесь и… поехали?

Рей не отвечает, и Кайло тоже не произносит ни слова, думая, что, возможно сказал что-то не то.

Кровать слегка скрипит, когда Рей встает, неслышно ступает по вытертому ковролину, и подходит к Рену. Она видит лишь смутные очертания его тела и осторожно присаживается на кровать рядом.

— Что? — спрашивает Рен.

— Ты же хотел узнать, каково это, — отвечает Рей и легко взбирается на него сверху, наощупь находит молнию джинсов и расстегивает их. Сдвигает вниз резинку его трусов так уверенно, будто они каждый день оказываются так один на один в темноте и в непосредственной близости.

— Что ты… — начинает Рен, но Рей перебивает его:

— Мне прекратить?

Ошеломленный Кайло молчит и выдавливает наконец:

— Нет.

Рей гладит его член, быстро твердеющий под ее влажной от слюны рукой, постепенно ускоряя темп. Она не говорит ни слова, и Кайло, удивленный, тем более. Он пытается погладить ее бедро, но Рей резко бросает:

— Не трогай меня! — не прекращая двигать рукой.

Дыхание Рена учащается. Он дерганно двигает бедрами, толкаясь в ее руку, со свистом выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы.

Когда он изливается в руку Рей, они оба на некоторое время замирают. Кайло переводит дыхание и шумно сглатывает.

— Ну… как-то так, если тебе интересно, — говорит Рей. Она сползает с кровати и, ничего более не говоря, уходит в ванную.

Рей закрывает дверь ванной за собой и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале в свете слабого фонарика. Лицо кажется ей незнакомым. Она споласкивает руку под водой, вытирается, вытаскивает пачку лезвий и достает одно. Делает новый порез на внешней стороне предплечья, поверх старого.

Рей успевает нанести пять насечек, когда дверь открывается.

Рен наблюдает за ней в тусклом свете, со странным выражением лица рассматривает текущую по руке кровь.

— У меня есть антисептик, — говорит он. Можно?.. — он протягивает руку и Рей, помедлив кладет ему в ладонь окровавленное лезвие. И тоже протягивает руку.

Рен встает за ее спиной. Он осторожничает, и первый порез больше похож на царапину.

— Глубже, — тихо просит Рей. Ее щеки горят.

— Придется зашивать.

— Я зашью. Я умею.

Рен наносит ей еще несколько насечек. Его вторая рука обнимает Рей за талию, и Рей расслабленно откидывает голову ему на грудь. Она чувствует себя гораздо спокойнее. Не сопротивляется, когда рука с талии перемещается ниже, а Рен бросает лезвие в раковину.

Он прижимается к ней сзади, его рука у нее между ног, и Рей слабеет, обвисая в его руках, когда мышцы сводит от удовольствия.

***

Утро серое и дождливое. Говорить неохота, и они завтракают в придорожном кафе в полном молчании.

— Скоро приедем, — замечает Рен. — Часа в три уже будет на месте. Ты точно к этому готова?

Рей кивает:

— Да, — она смотрит в окно на косые дождевые струи. — А если бы не была, мы бы поехали обратно?

Пока Рен думает, что ей ответить, Рей залпом допивает кофе и говорит:

— Идём, пока я полна решимости.

Но решимости она полна только на словах. Когда они въезжают в небольшой городок, Рей нервно комкает ткань своего свитера. Они едут дальше, и в какой-то момент сворачивают с главной дороги. По обеим сторонам вокруг поднимается густой зеленый лес. Тут дождь еще не прошел, и, несмотря на пасмурную погоду, очень душно.

Рей внимательно смотрит в окно, пытаясь запомнить дорогу, но постоянно отвлекается. Ее слегка трясет от волнения.

Они сворачивают в лес, и Рей давит в себе желание попросить Рена остановиться и повернуть обратно.

— Осталось немного, — замечает Кайло, и его голос тоже выдает напряжение.  
Они едут по начавшей зарастать гравийной дороге и выезжают к дому. Он выглядит старым и нежилым.

Рен останавливает машину и говорит:

— Дальше пешком.

Царит безветрие. Кайло бредет впереди, раздвигая высокую сочную траву, а Рей медленно идёт за ним. Через поле и по заросшей лесной тропе.

Это здание в точности такое, как в ее кошмарах. Полуразвалившаяся халупа на склоне, а под ней — темнеющий провал входа и бетонные стены. Какой-то шутник нарисовал баллончиком стрелку возле него и написал «Бесплатные объятья».

— Это здесь, — говорит Кайло откуда-то издалека, и Рей падает на колени в траву. Воспоминания захватывают ее, то, что она не хочет вспоминать: запах чужой машины, трава, щекочущая колени, и тяжесть чужой руки на плече. «Все в порядке, Рей, мы пришли. Ничего не бойся».

— …Ты в порядке?

Нет.

— Ты слышишь меня, Рей?

Рей поднимает голову.

— Да, все нормально.

Рен помогает ей подняться, и в ее нервно сжатых кулаках остаются травинки.

— Мы зайдем внутрь? — спрашивает Рей, и Кайло кивает.

Внутри пусто и темно. Через узкие окна внутрь попадает ничтожное количество света, но его достаточно, чтобы осветить царящее тут запустение. Со стен слезает, отслаиваясь, краска, пол завален мусором: прошлогодние листья, грязь, смятые пластиковые бутылки, обрывки ткани.

Рей медленно идет по короткому коридору, в конце его дверь. Старая, деревянная, обитая грязным разодранным войлоком. Рей тянет ее на себя, зная, что будет за ней.

Крошечная келья. Шершавые бетонные стены, истлевший сырой матрас в углу, крохотное оконце с двойным стеклом у самого потолка. Ржавое металлическое ведро в углу. Рей делает шаг вперед, оглядываясь. Все в точности так, как она запомнила. Отметки на стене, почти незаметные, которые она выцарапывала вилкой. Девушка прикасается к ним, чувствуя холодный влажный бетон под пальцами, и ее накрывает странное, жуткое чувство потерянности.

Лишь один предмет кажется лишним. Это пакет — обычная сумка с ручками из «Уолмарта», такой можно купить на кассе. Он новый, и в нем что-то лежит. И прежде чем Рей успевает сообразить, откуда тут сумка, дверь за ее спиной захлопывается и скрипит ржавый засов.

— Нет!

Рей бросается к двери, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание и становится трудно дышать, будто что-то тяжелое давит ей на грудь.

— Нет! Нет, выпусти меня!

— Все нормально. Успокойся, — голос Рена едва сдышен из-за двери, но Рей кажется, что она может различить в нем те же интонации, как у _Него_ : несвойственные Кайло Рену мягкость и спокойствие.

— Отпусти меня, — просит Рей. — Пожалуйста. Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Так нужно, — голос Рена из-за двери еле слышен. — Пойми это…

— Зачем?! — Рей снова кричит. Она хотела понять зачем, все эти годы; она почти убедила себя, что здоровый нормальный человек никогда не найдет смысла в таких действиях, что у них не может быть цели…

— Я сам прошел через это, я понимаю тебя, — говорит Рен. — Просто… ты сбежала слишком рано.

— Что? — шепчет Рей. Рен ее скорее всего не слышит.

— Просто нужно пройти это до конца, вот увидишь, — обещает ей Рен. — Это поможет тебе. Это исправит тебя. Просто потерпи.

И он уходит. Рей понимает, что кричать бесполезно, но она все равно кричит, колотит в дверь, обдирая руки.

Это все бесполезно. Ее кошмар вернулся.

Рей сует руку в карман, но он пуст — должно быть Рен сумел вытащить ее телефон, когда помогал ей встать. Она расшвыривает содержимое сумки — но там лишь полиуретановый коврик, несколько одеял и постельное белье.

Рей приваливается к стене, чтобы устоять на дрожащих ногах и сует руку в другой карман. Ее пальцы натыкаются на что-то.

На пачку лезвий.

***

Рей быстро затихает, и Кайло кажется, что все нормально. Так и должно быть. Он сам проходил через это: поначалу тяжело привыкнуть, а с его характером это было вдвойне тяжелее. И только потом понимаешь, что заключение — это благо.

Он отгоняет машину к дороге мимо старого дома — разумеется, принадлежал он отнюдь не дяде, но использовался им, как теперь им пользовался Кайло. Дом был давно заброшен, но Кайло и не планировал там жить — он не хотел оставлять Рей одну надолго. Первым делом следовало избавиться от телефона: если бы Кайло мог, он бы сделал это еще в мотеле, но Рей не расставалась со своим девайсом.

Он возвращается через несколько часов с продуктами на пару дней и сумкой с собственными вещами. Найдя более-менее чистый угол сгружает их туда и решает проверить как там Рей.

За дверью тихо. Кайло осторожно отодвигает засов, готовый к любым неожиданностям — от отчаяния люди идут на многое. Но он оказывается не готов к тому, что видит.

Все его планы в одночасье идут прахом.

Рей сидит в углу, и поначалу ему кажется, что она спит. Но потом он замечает, что рукава ее свитера окрасились в бурый, что ее джинсы в темных пятнах. И что она, кажется, не дышит.

— Блядь, нет! — вырывается у него. Кайло падает на колени возле нее, пытаясь нащупать пульс и одновременно посмотреть, что Рей сотворила со своими запястьями. И две вещи происходят одновременно: он чувствует пульс под пальцами и свою радость по этому поводу, и рука Рей летит вперед, как бросившаяся на добычу змея.

А затем правую щеку и лоб пересекает огненный всполох, и Кайло с ревом отшатывается.

Она порезала его! Кровь заливает глаз, но Кайло удается схватить Рей за ногу, когда она пытается проскочить мимо, и она бьет его по раненной щеке.

***

С трудом сбросив с себя руку Рена, Рей бросается к двери, выскакивает в коридор, и пытается закрыть ее, упираясь в створку плечом. С той стороны в дверь упирается Рен, и Рей понимает, что сил захлопнуть створку у нее не хватит. И она отталкивается от двери и бежит со всех ног к выходу.

Ее слегка ведет в сторону — похоже она переборщила с имитацией кровавого суицида, но все ее мысли сейчас о машине. Рей выбегает из убежища прямо под первые, крупные, редкие капли начинающегося дождя.

Вдалеке грохочет гром, когда Рей бежит, спотыкаясь, через поле, боясь обернуться и увидеть, что ее преследователь совсем близко. Ее сердце холодеет — она видит дом впереди, но не видит машины рядом с ним. Рей из последних сил ускоряет бег, надеясь, что машина просто скрыта кустами. Легкие жжет, пульс тяжело стучит в висках, к горлу подкатывает мерзкое ощущение — будто тошнит и тянет вниз одновременно.

Машины нет. Вместо нее смятая трава и две колеи. Дождь усиливается, стуча по крыше и жестяным желобам старого дома. Рей останавливается, упираясь руками в колени и стараясь отдышаться — кажется, что легкие сжались до размера кулака и воздух в них просто не проходит.

— Рей!

Рей оборачивается. Под небом, нависшим, кажется, над самыми верхушками деревьев, Рен бредет за ней. Правая половина лица залита кровью из глубокого пореза, и глядя на нее Рей ощущает внезапное удовлетворение проделанной работой. Которое исчезает, словно его и не было, когда Рен снова орет:

— Рей!

И Рей срывается с места, как заяц, бежит, но не к шоссе, туда, куда следовало бы, а, подчиняясь безотчетному приступу страха, в ближайшее место, где можно спрятаться, где есть стены и двери — к старому дому.

Прогнившие доски крыльца проваливаются под ногами, а те, что остаются целы, угрожающе скрипят. Двери и окна первого этажа заколочены. Лишь вход в подвал зияет распахнутой пастью — двери чем-то выбили, и они валяются рядом, затянутые вьюнком. Рей ненадолго останавливается возле темного прохода, вглядываясь вниз, но потом отходит. Нужно спрятаться где-нибудь. Спрятаться и переждать.

Дождь лупит сверху целыми потоками, грохочет в стоках. Свитер намок, стал тяжелым и холодным. Не придумав ничего лучше, Рей снимает его, сбросив на землю возле подпола, и прячется в высокой траве, трясясь от холода и напряжения.

Кайло Рен появляется из-за угла дома. Дождь смыл часть крови с его лица, но Рен все равно выглядит не лучшим образом. Он идет, оглядываясь, мимо, ногой поддевает свитер и снова зовет:

— Рей!

Рей зажимает рот рукой. Ее глаза неотступно следуют за фигурой Рена, она боится моргнуть и обнаружить его совсем рядом. Вода заливает ей глаза.

— Рей, я все равно найду тебя!

Рей вздрагивает, продолжая вжиматься в землю. Рен медленно бредет дальше, оглядываясь, ища ее. Когда он исчезает за углом дома, Рей выжидает немного. Вот шанс — уйти, пока он с другой стороны дома. Но что, если он нагонит ее? Что, если это все бесполезно, ведь невозможно отсиживаться вечно. Даже если ты прячешься, тебя найдут — просто потому что такие, как он, ищут таких, как она. Чтобы причинять боль. И побег лишь оттягивает этот момент.

Рей выбирается из густой травы и выходит к дому.

— Я здесь! — кричит она зло. — Ты же хотел найти меня!

Рей подбирает с земли какую-то подгнившую доску и опирается на нее, как на трость, ожидая, пока Рен вернется.

Он, должно быть, сильно удивлен. Вряд ли он ждал именно этого.

— Не убегай, — просит Рен, неожиданно мирно для человека, которому располосовали лицо.

— Зачем? — кричит Рей. Страх медленно вытесняется больной, безумной яростью. — Зачем _Он_  сделал это? Зачем _ты_  это делаешь?!

— Это сделает тебя лучше, — отвечает Рен.

— Ни хрена! — зло бросает Рей. — Твой дядя был больной, и ты больной, выдумал себе что-то и веришь, потому что иначе выйдет, что все, что ты пережил ничего не стоит! И оно не стоит! Это просто выдумка какого-то урода! Который издевался над детьми, — рыдания сдавливают ее грудь, и холодные дождевые капли на ее щеках мешаются с горячими. — Ты ненормальный!

— А ты нормальная?! — резко спрашивает Рен. — С твоими вечными страхами, душной конурой и боязнью чужих прикосновений, которые ты не можешь проконтролировать — ты нормальная?

— Нет, — Рей качает головой. — Но я никому и никогда бы не пожелала такого. Того, что произошло. Этим мы и отличаемся. Это тебя надо исправлять.

Рен идет к ней, но Рей не двигается с места. Ей глубоко безразлично, что произойдет с ней, впервые в жизни она чувствует себя свободно. Ей больно, тяжело, холодно, но все ее внимание состредоточено на одном человеке — который медленно идет к ней.

— Ты просто не понимаешь, — повторяет Рен.

— Я не желаю понимать, — отвечает Рей.

Это не драка, не какое-то противостояние — вялая потасовка, в которой Рей ожидаемо проигрывает. Она пытается защищаться доской, но Рен крупнее ее — ему ничего не стоит просто уволочь ее обратно. Он сбивает ее с ног, и Рей яростно пинается, надеясь хоть как-то причинить Рену боль. От одного особенно сильного толчка Рен отступает назад, его ноги скользят на мокрой траве, и он падает. Прямо в проем подвала.

Если бы она была религиозным человеком, она бы подумала, что это чудо. Если бы у нее вообще остались силы проводить такие ассоциации. Но Рей молча смотрит в темный провал, стоя на коленях, а потом медленно подползает к нему. Внизу ничего не видно, в глазах все расплывается. Но девушке кажется, будто она слышит стон.

Она медленно поднимается на ноги и, зябко обняв себя руками, бредет в сторону шоссе.

Дождь утихает, и дыхание Рей паром повисает в воздухе.


End file.
